In the related art, there is a known method of detecting failure of a brake which measures a load torque in a state where actuation of the brake is canceled, compares the measured load torque with a predetermined normal load torque, and thus detects presence or absence of an abnormality in the brake (for example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2).